


Revelation: Son of Trojeim (Book 1)

by JH_Klaus



Series: Revelation [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Anthro, Fantasy, Furry, JH - Freeform, JH_Klaus, Klaus - Freeform, Multi, OF, Revelation, Trojeim, personal, personal work, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JH_Klaus/pseuds/JH_Klaus
Summary: "He shall come as a storm and bring about the return of the Nightwalker. The black mass will rally again to its dark messiah and lay waste amongst the fires of war."A shadow, thought to be destroyed long ago, has begun to stir once more and now Fredrik Caeruleo must bear witness to what the prophecy holds for him and the land of Verona.With a dark creature tracking him down once more, Fredrik decides to leave his adopted home of Oak-tree to go into hiding until the time when he is needed, and to protect the ones he loves.In search of answers to his past, and a mysterious dream, Fredrik knows where he must go--his place of birth in the north--the mountain stronghold of Trojeim.The only trouble now is finding the city that cut itself off from the world hundreds of years ago.With the words of a hooded figure guiding him, Fredrik prepares for the dangers that lie ahead. Fear is spreading, tensions are rising, and the fate of Verona now rests upon his shoulders.





	Revelation: Son of Trojeim (Book 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Revelation: Son of Trojeim is currently completed and undergoing the tedious process of editing. All future chapters will be unedited, as well, so I welcome your feedback for errors you find and general ideas you have. New chapters will be added on Wednesdays and Saturdays. -JHK

Soft rain pattered against the homestead’s roof while the lights from within glistened through the water flowing over the windows. The day had come to an end and the only sounds that remained were those of the rain drops, the waterfall, and the inhabitants of the home.

The light thuds of scampering feet echoed softly on the wood floors as a black and white cat and a brown tabby raced each other down the hall. The black and white cat pulled ahead and looked back to his sister.

“Come on come on! It’s story time, Rose!”

Rose gripped the lower section of her nightgown so that she didn’t trip on the silky fabric.

“Slow down, Felix; I can’t run as fast as you!” she huffed in annoyance.

They opened the door and quickly rushed towards the patchwork quilt that covered their bed. As they dived under the covers, their mother came in with their younger brother, who had yet to turn a year old.

“Is everyone ready? I’ve heard that there is going to be a special story for everyone tonight.”

Felix and Rose looked at each other hoping the other would have a guess as to what she meant. They had grown used to her telling the stories and didn’t understand why she would announce she had a special story for them.

“Mom,” Felix started, “what do you mean that you’ve heard there’s going to be a special story?”

She smiled and gently placed the baby into his wooden cradle, “I suppose it’s because I won’t be the one telling it tonight. Isn’t that right, dear?”

The door shifted back open and an aged, smiling face with dancing eyes peered around the doorframe.

“Dad!”

“Daddy!”

Felix and Rose slipped out from beneath the quilt and ran over to him where he scooped them up in his arms.

“Hello my dears, have you been good and treating your mother with respect?” he asked, after kissing their cheeks.

Felix nodded while Rose gave him a light kick to the foot.

“They’ve mostly been following those guidelines,” she directed her attention to their infant son. “But I’d say young William here has been the best of them all.”

Rose shook her head. “I’ve been good too! Felix is the one that likes to shirk some of his chores.”

“I do not!” he objected. “I just like to make sure I don’t overwork myself.”

Their father laughed and set them back down on the floor. “I may have to talk to the old brew-master about what he’s been teaching our kids; it seems that Felix is starting to think like him.”

Felix and Rose crawled back under the quilt while their father pulled up a chair next to the bed. Meanwhile, their mother carefully rocked the cradle side to side to soothe William.

“Let’s see now, what story shall I tell you? Have you head the tale of the Skyrunner? That is a classic in Oak-tree.”

Rose shook her head in protest, “Mom has told us that one already! She said that there was going to be a special one tonight!”

“I see. Your mother certainly knows how to put the pressure on me.” While trying to think of something they may not have heard during his time away, he absentmindedly traced a path of a faded scar reaching up his neck when scratching his chin. “I think I may have one your mother hasn’t shared yet. Have either of you heard the story of Alberon’s Fourth Disciple who fought against the threat of Nightwalker?”

Both Felix’s and Rose’s eyes widened with curiosity and excitement when he mentioned the one disciple no one had heard about.

“Mom hasn’t told us that one yet! She’s told us about Schutzen-Ari and Verago, but not the fourth’s story!”

“Yeah! What’s it about?”

Their mother placed a hand on his shoulder with a worried look in her eyes. “Are you sure you want to tell them about his story?”

“I’m sure,” he said, “I think it’s safe to tell them the whole story about Fredrik Caeruleo, Alberon’s Fourth Disciple. I think he wouldn’t mind me telling these two, and I’m sure they’re trustworthy enough to keep this secret.”

He returned his attention to his children and made himself comfortable. “It’s a long story but it is a good one full of life lessons. It’s a tale of adventures, thrills, battles, tragedy,” he leaned back in the chair with a soft smile and glance at his wife. “And love.”

Felix stuck out his tongue before Rose elbowed him. 

“Do we have to go into the parts with love?” Felix whined.

“Of course we do!” Rose countered. “That’s what makes a good story!”

Their father chuckled and turned the lamp’s flame down on the night table.

“She’s right, Felix. Love goes with any adventure just like it does in any conflict. Like I said, it’s going to be a long one so get ready for the next couple nights. I’m sure it will take at least four if we stay on track.”

They both yawned as they hunkered down into the pillows while their father adjusted the chair’s cushion.

“The land of Verona has seen many battles and been left with many scars across her surface. From the beginning of recorded civilization to the last great war against Seraphus of the big three. This is where the next war began; with the story of the Fourth Disciple when a tragedy had befallen him on a night just like this. It began with a prophecy by the seer of the High Council, Lady Genevieve Nightshade, followed by his time in Oak-tree. There was a message given to him in his sleep by his grandfather and created the link he needed to get back home to Trojeim.”

He raised his hand with the first two fingers extended and took in a deep breath. With a gentle swoosh, a blue flame sprung to life and danced slowly in the darkened room.

“Iav srov il Drun ti Tsi’l, àu sil sraut id el irrit raup irdnoitte il lioc. Oco è el nusoem, tsi’c iaq irìorrid el irriop iìllics. Irdnirp na dregir ras illi. Sauv zirivaurt iodnicno’l. Es irìomal tsi el iròmal id el iouv.”

****

Lady Genevieve Nightshade sat in her room adjoined to the one for the High Council. An indigo smoke filled the air with a sweet, musty smell as she entered one of her deep trances. Visions of a battle flashed across her vision where lightning clashed with green fire. The cries of sil’lis echoed in the background before a solitary eye of jade and gold burned into her own.

Her eyes snapped open leaving her out of breath trying to cope with the imagery and the words that came with the vision. She got up from her cushion and hurried back into the main council room to deliver the warning she had been given.

Surprised by the slam of the hidden door, the others turned towards the sound waiting to see what would cause Genevieve to act so out of her character.

“What is it, Lady Nightshade? Has something happened?” Tiberius addressed the clearly distressed seer, and head of the Magus branch.

She walked to her council chair and stood in front of it checking to see if everyone was present to hear her message. Noticing the empty chair, she turned her attention to Tiberius, the head of the council.

“Where is Godric, Tiberius?”

“He’s back home to be there for his grandson’s birth. What has happened, Genevieve?”

She took a seat before resting her forehead on her fingertips. “I have just seen something I never expected to see, Tiberius.” Lady Nightshade cleared her throat and adjusted herself to sit respectfully. “Fellow members of the Veronian High Council, I have received a grave prophecy of something that is coming to Verona—I fear Nightwalker is returning.”

Audible gasps filled the meeting space with what their seer had told them.

The head of the Lumia branch, the antelope Gerard, spoke up with solitary question, “What was it that you heard, Lady Nightshade?”

They waited anxiously for the message that she received. As she cleared her throat, Lady Genevieve tried to mask the fright that tried to fight its way to the top.

“He shall come as a storm and bring about the return of the Nightwalker. The black mass will rally again to its dark messiah and lay waste amongst the fires of war. Those were the words I heard amongst the images of green fire and the sounds of death.”

The rest of the council remained quiet and let the dire message sink in. The head of the council tapped his claws against the armrest of his chair before thinking of the best solution he had.

“If this event comes to pass, then we must keep our ears open for news of the Fourth Disciple being chosen. We must rely on and utilize Godric’s ability to leave Gierdëlien, in order to make sure the disciple is protected from any attempt on their lives. This is all we can do; also, make sure Godric is given the message.”


End file.
